Emily Withers
Emily Withers is the main antagonist of the Emily Wants To Play series. Story Emily’s mother Maggie had issues with depression and was advised by her psychiatrist to record tapes that would act as a diary. Maggie discussed the change in her daughter’s behavior after they moved to 905 Sister Street. The tapes state that Emily got expelled from three different schools. She was removed from the third school for hurting another child. From that point forward, her parents started keeping her at home. Shortly after that incident, her parents found her speaking to strange dolls but saw it as the first positive sign of normal behavior. Her parents had also gotten her a puppy, but the tapes imply that Emily killed it because she didn't like it. Emily's behavior began to deeply disturb her parents, as she started to stare at them in their bedroom while they would sleep. Eventually, they felt they had to move Emily into the basement. The parents discovered a hole in Emily's old room, which they know she created though they did not understand why. One day, Emily's mother went to the basement to give Emily some food but found she wasn't breathing, nor did she have a pulse. Emily was pronounced dead by her parents, as they refused to call the police or tell anybody because they couldn't explain her death. The parents later found the dolls throughout the house in random locations. She knew that they had to leave their home, but they were too late, discovering that the dolls were alive. The dolls then were implied killed them. Gameplay Emily Wants To Play Emily can be seen throughout the game, (at the beginning, through the window into the master bedroom, crawling on the floor to the basement, and in the basement itself) but does not become an active character until 4 AM. From the hours of 11 pm - 3 am, players cannot enter the hole in the floor until they find the secret entrance to the basement. Should players go through the floor first, Emily will instantly jumpscare them. At 4 AM Emily will finally become a threat to the player outside the basement, as she will come out and play a game of Hide & Seek. The player must find her before the time (75 seconds after 4 AM, 90 seconds after 5 AM ) runs out. If the time runs out, or if the player switches on a light, Emily will track down and kill the player. This is unavoidable but the flashlight can be used during her 'Hide And Seek' Game with no consequences. At 6 AM, the player must leave the house immediately, as Emily will attempt to jumpscare or capture the player if they do not make it out in time. Emily Wants To Play Too Emily is first seen in the dream waiting for the front door to open. She is an inactive character until players reach area 4 of Central Evidence at 10:30 PM. She will charge out of the vent; the players must run away from her until they reach the next hour. At 6:00 AM, players must find her three times before 7:00 AM. After the game is completed, Emily and the other dolls will flee the building because they set fire to destroy the evidence. Meanwhile, the player must find a way out before the building collapses. As the credits roll, we can see Emily facing a tall entity, saying that it won't let her out anymore and now they are one. Glitches *In Emily Wants to Play, should the player find Emily at the very last second of the 'Hide and seek' portion, Emily will become hostile, though seemingly disappearing before killing the player. Though later the player will be killed by what seemingly is Emily's jumpscare, but without any visible animation. *During Emily Wants to Play, there may be instances where Emily can block Chester from reaching the player. Appearance Emily appears as a ghostly little girl with pale skin, white hair, no eyebrows, ripped up clothing, light gray eyes, and visibly broken teeth. Her skin appears to have been burnt with corrosive substances. She crawls around like an animal, on all fours. Trivia * Emily's attack represents the childhood game Hide and Seek. *For some reason, while chasing the player, Emily runs on all fours. It's unknown why or if she used to do this while she was still alive. *Going into Emily's room can sometimes result in seeing her quickly scamper into the hole that leads to the basement. *Considering the news report claims Emily went to a middle school when she hurt someone. It is likely that she was around 11 - 14 years old when she died. *In one of Emily's mother's tapes it states that Emily got Kiki, Chester, and Mr. Tatters when they moved in, it says that they were in a box in the basement. It is implied that after her parent's death and her dolls were transferred to the evidence building, Emily got the other dolls that appear in Emily Wants To Play Too. Gallery Emily (3).png|Strange disturbances Emily1.png|Emily's drawing of her friends Emily.png|Another drawing of her friends Emily (4).png|About "her friends" Emily (5).png|Maggie Withers call School_accident.png|The school accident report Emily (2).png|The Withers's death report Emily (7).png|Emily is missing Emily facing the puppet master.png|Emily facing an unknown monster Emily's Model.png|Emily's full Design Category:Antagonists Category:Characters